lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SML Movie: Bowser's New Wife
Because I'm a bitch, I want to tell you about a story about how I found this episode in the first place! So one day, I woke up in the morning feeling like SpingeBill then, went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth. I brush my teeth with toothpaste, a bottle of jack and some jizz! Then I heard a extremely loud knock, my ex-wife has a job at a post office where she gets mail and delivers them (and we already know what the post office is!!!). She finally got me mail! It was a package!!! My ex-wife told me take it! This is what she said ex-wife: Take this shitty package!! And STOP SMEARING SEMEN IN YOUR MOUTH TO CLEAN YOUR TEATH!!!! Me: Fuck off Ms. Bitch!!!!! I open the package, it was a DVD! "Fuck You" was written in the cover. And nothing was written in the side nor back. I open the cover! The disc says "SML Movie: Bowser's New Wife Unreleased XXX Episode". I was so excited to see an SML episode on DVD!! I popped the DVD in my disc player which is what I used to watch Foot Fetish! The DVD played with no menu. the episode started with Bowser watching Charlie and friends on his bed like usual! Except this time, his voice was extremely deep and he was masturbating!! I thought to myself, what the hell is this???? Bowser: *laughs* Time for another episode of Charleyyy and Friends!!!! The Charleyyy and friends episode plays With.. Charleyyy and Friends is filmed in front of a live Sexy studio audience! Charleyyy is on his couch at a living room watching Random Naked People Licking each other's Foot! Charleyyy then gets caught and introduces himself Charleyyy: *Whispers* Oh Shit!!!! *Turn off TV* *Normal voice* Hi Guys! I'm Eminem! Did I mention that Charleyyy looks like and even sounded like Eminem? oh wait... I DIDN'T! I don't give a Fuck! Charleyyy: and today we are going to be eating Girls! Charleyyy then takes a dead woman's head and EATS IT!!!!! I WAS DISGUSTED BY THIS!!! It goes back to Bowser doing nothing and his blanket was a little wet. Bowser: *cries extremely hard and hyper realistically* WHY CHARLEYYY!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL THAT SEXY WOMAN????? *Whispers a little quietly*No! Just... stay calm Bowser! You'll get over what you just saw! You know what, I'll just get a girlfriend! Bowser walks out of his bedroom end scene cuts to chef pee pee making something disgusting. It looks like hyper realistic Dead rabbits!!! Also chef pee pee was shirtless and had.... OH GOD! He....Had........ A Large..... Ass!! I laughed so hard I Threw Up Jizz! ￼back to the episode! Bowser walks in to the kitchen! Bowser: Chef Big Boob!! Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!???? Bowser: TAKE ME TO A STRIP COW! Meanwhile With Me, I went to go pause The DVD and go get some wine and drink it entirely! Later I pressed play! Bowser: *with Goodman's voice* You Fucked Me! YOU FUCKED ME GOOD AND HARD! I didn't know Bowser was voiced by Lance... oh wait..... he was voiced by Lovell! But I don't know how he does an impression to Goodman! Chef Pee Pee: No Bowser! Can't you see I'm murdering rabbits?? Bowser: I don't care about sexy rabbits!! I JUST WANT TO GO TO THE STRIP CUP!! Wow! Bowser can't even pronounce strip club right! I thought to myself! Chef Pee Pee: *Grunts* FINE!!! It cuts to a black screen saying "5 minutes later" and Bowser is later seen in from what looks like a nightclub. Kind of weird because night clubs usually go on at night Chef Pee Pee: here we are Bowser! Here's your stupid night club or strip club or whatever! Bowser: thanks Chef Pee Pee! NOW SCRAM! Chef Pee Pee leaves. Then suddenly out of nowhere, there is bizarre looking lady. She had no face, just extremely long feet , hyper realistic and huge Boobs And Ass, her hair looks like Rapunzel and she's only wearing shorts and a bra. Bowser: Good God Oh Mighty! Who is this beautiful woman standing in front of me? Unknown Woman: who the hell are you......? Bowser: I'm Bowser! What's your name Unknown Woman: I'm SlenderWoman! Bowser: That's A Hot Name! Will you go out with me? The SlenderWoman says yes. it's basically 15 minutes of the "romantic dates" they have together after the nightclub! it even contains some hyper realistic sex! After 15 minutes, things get a lot weird! Bowser and the SlenderWoman are seen at a very hyper realistic and creepy field! So realistic that I was craving for bleach! Bowser: *pulls out a ring* SlenderWoman! Will You Marry me? SlenderWoman gets triggered And the triggered meme is used! SlenderWoman: *g-major voice* FUCK! NO! SlenderWoman Kills Bowser by choking him! The episode ends off with a 10 second video of the same footage from the TV on the Charleyyy and Friends episode! It then goes to an SML question SML Question: What would you do if you are running around naked saying "Have A Bowl Mr. Squidward"? Funniest comment wins an uncensored version of Bowser's mistake! And then it goes to a 15 second video of Logan And Chilly making out naked uncensored! And the DVD itself ends there! After the episode I start having thoughts about SpingeBill X Sandy! I went to go take out the disc from the DVD player and put it back in the case but when I I was about to put it back I noticed a secret note inside the case! Note: what do you think of this swell and smexy video? -Logan's ass ;) I ate the case and a disc whole including the note! And I have dreams about Mario and Rosalina seducing. Now I have a story! The End And Fuck You Clock!! Written By Something Or Nothing Else on 6/3/2019 Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:NSFW Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Im died Category:Trollpasta Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS